Harry Potter y los Herederos de Hogwarts
by Drux
Summary: Una de las miles de historias de las aventuras de Harry en su quinto año, esta vez tendrá que salvar a toda la escuela de las garras de Volvemort con la ayuda de los otros herederos de Hogwarts, pero lo difícil será convencerlos a que lo ayuden...


Este es mi primer fic, está relacionado con algunas teorías que hice. Algunas partes van a sonar muy confusas pero así es el fic (Son como 2 historias en 1, luego explicaré eso). Escriban reviews (Aunque sean negativos) plz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, su primer curso en Hogwarts, estaba muy emocionada, hace unos meses deseaba vivir en este mundo que solo lo creía como una fantasía, pero ahora sabe que realmente existe, y pertenece a él. Pasaron al Gran Comedor, normalmente hubiera ignorado como iba a ser la prueba de elección, pero su tía no aguantó la tentación de contarles casi todo de Hogwarts, si no hubiera sido por su prima Mandy, seguiría ignorando una gran cantidad de hechos del mundo mágico. Empezó la selección, todos los nervios que tenía antes le aumentaron, ¿Y si no tocaba en la que quería? Todas sus nuevas amigas (Incluyendo a su prima) querían entrar a esa casa, dicen que es la casa donde te diviertes y aprendes más, aparte que estaba formada en su mayoría por chicas y con los chicos más atractivos. Llegó su turno, la profesora McGonagal le puso el sombrero, quién le estuvo hablando por unos minutos, "Difícil, realmente difícil, mucha inteligencia, pero también un fuerte deseo de triunfar y una gran valentía dentro de ti. Pero hay otra fuerza más potente que se apodera de tu ser…" El sombrero gritó el nombre de una casa, no era exactamente la que quería, pero creyó que no podía ser tan malo, hasta unos años después…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muy lejos de ahí, en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, un chico despertó de una horrible pesadilla, Voldemort seguía matando personas inocentes, muggles y magos por igual, lo peor era que ese sueño probablemente era real.  
  
Oyó un ruido en la ventana, era Pig, la lechuza de Ron, Harry abrió la ventana y lo dejó entrar, vió que tenía una pequeña carta atada a su pata, la tomó y comenzó a leerla:  
  
Hola, Harry:  
  
¡Felicidades por tu cumpleaños! Espero que esto te llegue a tiempo, te escribo algunos días antes porque estoy ¡En Australia! Así como lo lees, estamos ayudando a Charlie con la mudanza, ahora va a trabajar acá con los Dragones, nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que empiece Hogwarts, por eso no podré invitarte a la Madriguera, lo siento mucho… Aún así espero que tengas unas felices vacaciones como yo y que tus tíos no te molesten tanto.   
  
Saludos,  
  
Ron  
  
PS. No te mandé regalo porque Pig no iba a aguantar el viaje con tanto peso, te lo daré en Hogwarts.  
  
Tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir:  
  
Ron:  
  
Felicidades por lo de Charlie, espero que toda tu familia se la esté pasando muy bien allá en Australia, y no te preocupes por el regalo, no tienes que darme nada. Te espero en el andén el 1ro de Septiembre.  
  
Pásatela bien,  
  
Harry  
  
Después de atar la carta a la pata de Pig y que este se marchara miró su viejo reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana; Tío Venon ya estaría trabajando, Tía Petunia de compras y podía oír los ronquidos de Dudley, así que tomó una fruta de la cocina y salió a la calle esperando que su tía no regresara temprano.  
  
Pasó por las casas de Privet Drive, la mayoría parecía no haber cambiado, todas eran cuadradas con jardines excelentemente cuidados, pero había algo diferente en la número siete, parecía que una familia se estaba mudando. Un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y una amplia sonrisa salió de un auto verde estacionado al frente de esa casa.  
  
- Nuestro nuevo hogar.  
  
Después salió una mujer de cabello rojizo y estatura mediana, también con un rostro alegre.  
  
- ¡Es hermosa! En unas horas todo estará perfecto, Suzie, ¿Podrías traer algo de comida rápida para comer?  
  
- ¡Ya voy, y no me digan Suzie!  
  
Una chica aproximadamente de la edad de Harry bajó del auto, tenía el cabello cobrizo y rizado, piel blanca y unos ojos verdes que se veían un poco tristes.  
  
Harry sintió algo parecido a lo que sintió la primera vez que vió a Cho, se quedó quieto por unos minutos hasta que una voz lo volvió en sí.  
  
- Disculpa… ¿Sabes dónde está algún lugar de comida rápida?  
  
Reaccionó haciendo una señal afirmativa, luego empezó a caminar con la chica hacia una hamburguesería que estaba cerca, mientras Harry intentó iniciar plática.  
  
- Tus padres se ven agradables…  
  
Esto, contrario a lo que quería, entristeció a la chica, quién bajó un poco la vista.  
  
- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año…  
  
- Lo siento mucho, yo no quería… Sé lo que sientes, mis padres también murieron cuando era pequeño, no los recuerdo bien…  
  
- No te preocupes, vamos a la hamburguesería, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
- H… Harry, Harry P…  
  
- Mucho gusto, Harry, a mí me puedes llamar Cy.  
  
Así continuaron hablando, se quedaron en la hamburguesería un rato, Cy le invitó una hamburguesa a Harry, ya que él no traía dinero, siguieron así hasta la hora de la comida cuando Cy regresó a su casa donde la esperaban sus tíos muy preocupados y Harry regresó a la casa de los Dursley que ni se fijaron en su ausencia.  
  
Desde ese día, Harry y Cy se volvieron casi mejores amigos, Harry se escapaba de vez en cuando de casa de los Dursley y a los tíos de Cy les agradaba Harry, así que con eso no había problema.  
  
Unos minutos antes de que Tío Venon llevara a Harry a la estación, este último se fue a despedir de su amiga.  
  
Cy lo esperaba a unos metros de su casa, lo iba a extrañar mucho, pero tenía una idea para que estuvieran en contacto.  
  
- Te compré un regalo, es algo pequeño, para que no me olvides, quiero que lo abras en el tren…  
  
Harry recibió el regalo, parecía un libro, envuelto con papel azul, después de despedirse de Cy regresó a casa de los Dursley para volver con sus amigos, Hermione y Ron. No sabía lo que le esperaba… 


End file.
